Gallery:Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Specials
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, (Dr. D, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or Doof for short), is a 47 year old mad scientist hailing from the country of Drusselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearten. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Read the full page... "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Perry scares Doof.jpg Tied up in Christmas lights.jpg Glowing Doof.PNG Valentine's is torture.jpg My birthday is a mess.jpg New Year's is a lot of noise.jpg Arbor Day's a pest.jpg Halloween's a horror - 1.jpg Halloween's a horror - 2.jpg But I guess I must confess.jpg That I really don't hate Christmas.jpg Flag Day is infernal.jpg April Fool's is just a bore.jpg Unless you own a candy store.jpg On the Fence.PNG Suretogetejected.jpg What's wrong with me.jpg I Really Don't Hate Christmas.jpg WeWon'tGoUntilWeGetSome.png Heinz found the Figgy Pudding.jpg Figgy Pudding.PNG A partridge on an evil scientist.png "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" SBTY10.jpg You brought work with you.JPG MMyDoofSBTY.jpg How'd it go?.jpg Heinz and Vanessa.JPG Vanessa! I'm so proud of you! You are evil!.jpg JustaHairDyer.jpg Doofcryes.jpg "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" PnF-FamilyChristmas4.jpg IMG 0096.PNG IMG 0097.PNG IMG 0098.PNG IMG 0099.PNG IMG 0100.PNG Doof Christmas Shopping.jpg IMG 0102.PNG I wish you would let me rule you.jpg I won't sugarcoat or fool you.jpg Your New Year's looks grim.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Power drain inator.jpg MODOK, Red Skull and Doof.jpg Doof as MODOK.jpg Mqdefault (61).jpg Crosswalk.jpg Doof and Red Skull in a ballpit.jpg Stompingflowerbed.jpg Doofenshmirtz riding on a play train.jpg Villains cause mayhem.jpg Mqdefault (55).jpg Mqdefault (60).jpg Top of the world, Ma!.jpg Waffle inator.jpg Nobody's paying attention.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" You're the Capulet Bar Mitzvah?.jpg Save Summer promo.jpg Which one of you moved the Earth away from the sun?.jpg OWCA's Goin' Down.png Doof with a mop on his head.jpg Nice catch, Carl!.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Doof.starwars.png Dr.D.png Darthensmirtz.png Darth.png Doof.SW.evil.png "Night of the Living Pharmacists" Norm and Doof doing the boogie.jpg HotDoonkleberryPie.jpg Repulsinator.jpg Boom!.jpg 11.jpg Army of Me 1.png Army of Me 2.png Army of Me 3.png Army of Me 4.png 13.jpg Less of me.jpg AgentBvsDoof.jpg No self distruct.jpg Candace got little annoy with Dr Doofenshmritz.JPG Dr.Doofenshmirtz look at Vanessa.JPG Candace, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz ready to fight the doof zombies.jpg Dr. Doofenshmritz said no not Perry the Platypus.JPG Dr. Doofenshmritz no not Vanessa.JPG Yippiekiyay2.jpg Fresh meat 2.jpg Doof 101 (NOTLP).png Doof101LotsofMe.jpg Doof 101 2 (NOTLP).png To return to the page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz, click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz